kagome
by maire 53
Summary: kagome returns home after the jewel is finished but what serprises await her at home. this is my first fan fiction be critical
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking through the forest near kiedes hut when she saw a stream so she went and sat down on the bank, while kagome was sitting their she reflected on all the adventures she had with everyone over the last five years, how happy inuyasha made h

Chapter 1

Kagome was walking through the forest near kiedes hut when she saw a stream so she went and sat down on the bank, while kagome was sitting their she reflected on all the adventures she had with everyone over the last five years, how happy inuyasha made her over that time but now that Naraku defeated and the jewel completed she was not sure what to do with her life. Kagome sighed "What should I do I know that I love Inuyasha but he loves kikyo more than he could ever love me . . . . . . maybe I should go home to the future and seal the well but I don't want to leave sango, miroku, shippo and kilarla. I know … ill ask them to come with me." With that, kagome stood up and went back to keides hut, as kagome walked in she saw that shippo and kilarla were asleep she looked at sango and miroku who were both awake "would you two please come for a walk with me I need to talk to you bout something important" with that sango and miroku walked with kagome into the forest out of inuyasha hearing "how would you guys, shippo and kilarla like to come to my time forever because once I go through the well I this last time we can't come back it will be sealed forever so what do you say?"sango and miroku look at each other with a surprised look on their faces then they look back at kagome and with grins on their faces "yes of course". Kagome runs up to them and hugs them. After kagome, sango and miroku walk back to kiedes hut, Inuyasha says"what was that all about kagome" " not any of your business" "feh" with that everyone went to bed.

Kagome woke up the next morning to the sun in her eyes. After breakfast everyone picked up their stuff then everyone went to the well. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha after everyone else had said their goodbyes and gave him a hug as she broke the hug she grabbed his hands and slipped the jewel into his hand " you bring kikyo back with this once I go through the well I can never come back so I have asked sango, miroku, shippo and kilarla would like to come to and we are all leaving so goodbye be happy with her." with that she gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed everyone elses hands and jumped into the well to leave the feudal era forever.

Meanwhile someone was watching everything that happened.

(AN this is my first fan fiction if you like it tell me and ill continue)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilarla climbed out of the well kagome leading the group to the house "mum, sota, gramps" "I'm in the kitchen kagome" answered her mum kate. Kagome walked into the kitchen and their was kate cleaning up a moment after kagome walked in so did everyone else. Kate looked at everyone then at kagome " mum this is sango, miroku, kilarla and my shippo, is it okay if they live with us because the well has sht for good on us." "yes sure sango can share with you kagome, shippo and miroku can share with souta." "thanks mum" just then sota walked in and made the introductions and told sota that miroku and shippo would be sleeping in his room. After everyone settled in and had dinner everyone went to bed.

As weeks passed everyone started to settle into their lives sango and kagome went shopping, hung out with miroku, they all start to go to college together and shippo starts primary school. Kagome started looking for a job because with there being extra people to feed they needed the money, finally one day kagome got a phone call from Taisha corp about the secretary job that she had applied for she got the job she started the next day.

**Next day**

Kagome was going through her wardrobe when someone knocked on her door

"come in" sango walked in

"kagome what are you doing?"

"I got the job at taishacorp I start in a couple of hours but I'm so nervousi don't know what to wear"

"how about this" sango was holding up a business type shirt and skirt

"yes that is perfect thanks sango" kagome hugged her friend and went to get ready, when she came out she had her long black hair flowing down her back with a blue shirt and matching skirt, stockings and black high heels

"kagome you look great"

"thanks miroku well I better be off"

Kagome walked up to the desk at Taishacorp and said

"hi im kagome higerashi I'm mr Taisha's new secretary"

The lady at the desk looked up

"oh yes well the two top floors are restricted so I will get ring to get someone to come get you please take a seat."

About five minutes later a young lady walks up to kagome "are you kagome higerashi?"

"yes I am"

"please follow me, MR Taisha is expecting you" as they rode up the lift kagome turned to the lady "are their demons up there" "why do you ask" "because I can feel demon energy radiating from up their" with a shocked look on her face the lady says "yes there is I surpose that I can take this off" she took a bracelet off and she turned into a fox demon. After that they reached the top floor and walked to Mr. taishas office. The lady knocked "enter" with that the lady opens the door and pushes kagome inside and closes the door. When kagome looked at the desk there was a man sitting in a chair but the chairs back was to her so she couldn't see who it was.

The man said "so how have you been kagome?" with that he turned around in his chair. Kagome stares at the him mouth open in shock.

**Sorry that it took so long I just didn't know what else to write so I can always use some suggestions if you guys have any I would love to here them anyway ill lert you guys go till next time cya **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome stares at him with her mouth open in shock.

"Sessomaru what are you doing here?"

"I am the owner of this company" as he said that he stood up and walked around his desk to her; put his hand on her cheek.

"Not that I meant how is it you are in my time?"

"Well I am a full dog demon so I can live for hundreds of years"

"oh so is inuyasha alive or did he eventually stay with kikyo" at the mention of his name e stiffened.

"he is still alive he is vice president of this company so you will see him around"

"oh okay is it okay if I see him ?"

"I'm sorry kagome but he is in America at the moment on business"

"that is okay so what do I have to do as your secretary?"

Sessomaru looked at her she was so happy and carefree that he had the temptation to smile but instead he just smirked at her although he didn't show it he was so happy to have her around. Kagome looked at him he was in his demon form but he looked more dignified and grown up than he did 500 years ago.

When they finally snapped out of the trains they were in he said

"well just the usual stuff that a secretary does"

"okay I had better get started on it cause I have work that needs to be done and so do you probably" she said as she walked out the door to get to work.

At the end of the day kagome went into sessomaru's office "I am going home I have college work to do also so ill see you tomorrow"she turned around to walk out when sessomaru said "what are you studying" "history I know it is silly since I have lived it but there is so much more out their we still don't know and I only lived in one part of it" "no it isn't silly at all it is quite reasonable and what I was going to say was if you need any help with your course then you can always come to me and bring it to work and do it through or after work I understand. I will help in any way I can", "thank you so much well good night I have to get home and help miroku and sango and put shippo to bed." With that kagome ran to the lift and went home, all the while sessomaru was looking where she stood and thinking 'did she say miroku, sango and shippo weren't they the names of that monk and demon slayer that she traveled with."

After kagome arrived home she played with shippo, did homework and eventually got a chance to talked to miroku and sango.

"hay miroku, sango how was your day?"

"good how bout work?"

"Yer good you'll never guess who my boss is"

"oh who is it"

"it is ice prince himself sessomoru and that isn't all he is also the head of taisha corp but that isn't all you'll never who else works there …… it is inuyasha he is still alive but sadly he is away on business at the moment but isn't that great"

"yer that is great but ARE YOU NUTS TO WORK FOR SESSOMORU if I was you I would quit."

While of kagome trying to calm sango down sessomoru was at his pent house that was just above the offices where he works. As he sat outside on his patio thinking about a certain raven haired young lady and how much she had grown up since he has last seen her.

He was debating whether to ask her up for dinner or not. He was going to ask her today at work when they started talking about her studies but never got the chance 'oh well I'll just have to ask her tomorrow when I see her at work' with that he went back inside.

**Hi guys again will I just finished typing this chapter seeing as I was so bored I'm stuck at home at the moment cause I broke my foot so I'm going nuts someone please give me some suggestions on what to write from here well got to go cya next time **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for there suggestions and there help**** enjoy this chapter **

As the weeks went by kagome worked hard for sessomoru and proved that she was worth keeping around.

One afternoon just after work was finished for the day kagome knocked on sessomorus door "enter" kagome peeked her head in the door and said "sessomoru I have this assignment for university do you think that you could help me please?" he looked up at her from his computer and said "yer sure what is it on?" kagome replied "It is on the heian era so can you please help me with this I am finding it quite hard to find information on it" "yer sure I will help you with this assignment on heian era I know quite a bit about it".

As sessomoru and kagome sat in sessomorus office working sessomoru was thinking if he should ask kagome out to dinner somewhere nice but not to flashy because kagome wasn't use to that sort of thing.

As late afternoon wore on and they got more work on kagome's assignment kagome suddenly said "it was the edo period that I was in wasn't it?" "yes it was" they went back to working in silence for awhile and then kagome stood up causing sessomoru to look up from his work "I'm going to go home I have a family to see and I have to get some sleep before tomorrow I'll see you tomorrow sessomoru" with that kagome started to pack up her work and was about to walk out of the office with "kagome I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime just for dinner nothing fancy"

Kagome looked at him with surprise written all over her face she replied "… um ah let me think about it with all the work I have for school ill let you know okay see you tomorrow" with that kagome walked out of the office and left a very confused sessomoru behind.

**Sorry guys but I am having trouble doing this at the moment I don't know what to write well I got to go and make dinner so let me know what you think and if u have any ideas I would appreciate them. Till next time cya **


End file.
